James and Lily
by moonlit'sunicorn
Summary: The dark side is getting stronger and stonger see how life changes and twists for the girls and the marauders. they have to defeat the dark forses. their destiny holds alot of power but it in the end it all depends on them and the path they choose....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: my 3rd story...I am so proud...

Disclaimer: I own everything...LILY, JAMES, SIRUS... people in my house start giving me glares/stares. Ok fine I don't own them. starts weeping WHY!!!!

Lily sat on the bench of her back yard and started thinking. She often found herself just thinking about nothing at all or just about her life. But she would usually do this at the dead of night where everything at Private Drive was quiet. Other than that she had no time to do anything else; for she had to do everything for her sister's wedding and she did not enjoy it one bit. She and her sister were from different universes. They never got along and both wished each other would die. Last year they almost did exactly that…

Flashback

"OH MY GOD!!!!! I can't believe that I am getting married!!!!! You know it is the best feeling of your life, Lily!!!!!!" mocked Petunia sweetly. "Oh but of course who would ever want to marry you anyway? Ha ha!!!"

Suddenly Lily who was pretending not to hear her lurched at her sister, grabbing her throat. They kept on fighting until Mrs. Evans broke them apart. That incident cost Lily her shirt and her shoes. In the end the both had several bruises on their body and a few scratches. 

End of flashback

"Lily honey, come on we are going to have breakfast and then we will go to Kings Cross!!!" Melanie Evans called form the kitchen.

Lily rushed in and tried to quickly shove her food down her mouth. Today she started her first day at Hogwarts as head girl of the school. She was now in the 7th year and was very anxious about it. For 6 years Hogwarts was more like home than anyplace else. And now after this year she would never come back.

After she was done, she got her suitcase and headed for the car.

"Lily hurry up it is 10:30 and we still have to drop your sister off at Vernon's. OH MY GOD WHERE ARE THE KEYS!!!! I am going insane. Petunia, stop doing your hair and come outside. We need to get you sister to Kings Cross!!!! WHERE ARE MY KEYS!!!?" Melanie said as she searched the garage as if her life depended on it.

"MOM" Lily screeched, "The keys are in the car!!! Why do you think that the car would be on if you didn't have the keys?"

Petunia came and soon every one was settled in the car.

After 5 min. in the car…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MOM THERE IS A SNAKE IN HERE!!!! AHHHHH!!!!" Petunia screamed. She quickly brung her knees up and in the process kicked Lily right in the jaw.

"OUCH!!!!!" Lily screamed, "You are such an idiot!!!!! THAT IS NOT A SNAKE IT'S A BELT!!!!!!!!"

" Oh…sorry…HEY WAIT YOU CALLED ME AN  
IDIOT!!!!!" roared Petunia.

"JERK!!!"

"IDIOT"

"ARROGANT!" 

"UMM…. IDIOT!!!"

" HA, YOU CANT EVEN COME UP WITH A COME BACK, HA!!!!!" laughed Lily.

Soon the two girls were in a fistfight. And let me tell you it was not pretty. You might be saying something like this right now, "Wait what happened to Melanie." Well…

"No Tom no I need to get the cake on the wedding day what good will it do me it is delivered the week after?!?!?!?!?!?!" Melanie said. (For those who don't understand or are just too dumb to understand, she is oblivious to the fact that her daughters are killing each other. She is on the phone.)

Soon with much difficulty they reached kings cross-station.

"Good bye honey!!!!" Melanie cried, "Be good!!! Don't get in trouble… wait you never do…never mind…I am so proud of you!!!! You made head girl! Even though I know that you got your own apartment in Diagon Alley that doesn't mean that you're not welcome to stay here with us…and remember..."

"OK MOM!! I get the idea!!!! Bye I will be a great little girl OK???" Lily said as she walked off and disappeared in the brick wall.

"Oh honey!!! That was the last time I will see my daughter! She will grow up have her own house…oh god!!!" Melanie said to Petunia that was standing besides her looking like she could have done anything to get out of the station.

"Put a sock in it women!!!" Petunia screeched.

A/N: ok I no a lot of screaming and junk but I am a loud person...please leave a review...I wont beg but just PLEASE REVIEW ...I WILL REVIEW YOUR STORYS !!!!! If you're a writer you no what I am going through so...please help and send a review...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:  
Lily boarded the train after giving her bag to the suitcase boy.

As she stepped onto the Hogwarts express she wondered were her friends were. She searched all the way to the end until she came to a compartment with 3 laughing girls in it.  
She slid the door open and stepped inside.

"Hey Lily!" Alice Longbottom said. She was a tall slender with long straight black hair.

"Hi-ya Lily!!!!" Kia White said. She was a short but skinny girl with curly brown hair. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. She was the quiet but dangerous one in their group. She wasn't very sporty but she was very smart.

Sitting next to her was Lily's best friend Salina Carson. She was a normal weigh blond and she was the prettiest girl in the whole school. She was an outgoing person that played quittich and loved to date.

Soon the 4 girls were into deep conversation.

"Oh my god!!! I had the best vacation ever!!!! As you no we went to America and the beach in Florida was the greatest! I have to go there again…" Kia said as she told them her summer.

" WOW! Your summer was so much more exciting then mine… as you no my parents were again mad at me because I befriended you…but they got over it after a while…that is after I refused to do anything unless they excepted the fact that I was not give you up as friends!" Salina said as soon as Kia was done. At her house her family cared for her very much except the fact that their daughter liked muggleborns. Though they didn't hate muggleborns with great passion they still had a little grudge between them.

"Oh my god!!! I can't believe that you would do that to us! I mean you should have just listened to your parents!! I don't want you to get hurt because of us!" Lily said worried about her friend.

"Oh my god! How dare you even say that! I love you guys way too much to give you up!!! I mean where would you be with out me!?!?!?!?!" Salina said surprised.

" I no where we would be…we would be friends with a person more suitable than you and not had have had so many embarrassing moments!" Kia explained wisely.

Flash back

Salina had always told them things that she 'over heard' and Kia, Lily, and Alice, believing her always ended up with everything blown up in their faces. For example once Salina over heard someone say to someone else…

" Your right McGonagall would look weird if she was wearing a bathing suit!" 

"Can't wait till that happens…NOT!!"

Salina, taking it the wrong way told the girls that McGonagall was taking them to the beach and that the should get towels and sunscreen and of course put on bathing suits underneath their cloths. So when they appeared in class carrying beach towels and bags for their cloths they were really really misplaced!! After that no one ever listened to Salina.

End of flash back

"OH MY GOD!!!! You are so rude!!! Wait hold on Alice…why are you so quiet?" Salina said completely changing the topic. What can I say… that is Salina for you utter randomness!!!

"Ok I cant hold it in for any longer…. you know the guy frank I have had a crush on for like ever…well this summer we met at Diagon ally and he asked me out!!!" Alice said in one breath.

Just then the girls screamed of excitement. They all congratulated Alice and kept on fill each other in on what happened over the summer.

They would have continued if Lily didn't have to go to the heads compartment.

Soon Lily walked slowly down the train and reached the compartment. Someone was already in there, she slid the door open and the person turned around.

A/N: 3 guesses on who it might be!!!! R&R!!!! Ok people you HAVE to tell me where to end this story. like for example…. should I end it when they get married, have Harry or die. Please help me for I have real writers block on the end. I have like 6 chapter written I just need to type them…. your going to have to be patient because well. I have a lot to write…oh and happy New Year!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" screamed Lily as she saw who was in the head boy compartment. 'James potter is the head! Has Dumbledore gone mad?'  
James smiled politely and said, "hi to you to Evans." When Lily just stared at him gawking at the sight of him he started again, "errrrrrrr…well…. um… how about we get started?"  
Lily nodded her head, sat down and took a piece of paper out of her bag. " So what do you want to do? Any ideas?" and under her breath added, "Like you would have any!"  
" Well now that you mention it I have asked the marauders and they say we should have a ball and I really think that would be cool. Sometime around the winter would be nice and then the annul ball for 7th years of course. You know, just to relax…." James paused.  
" Wow…. slightly impressed. Didn't know that your brain could actually store that much information." Lily said before she jotted it down.  
"Really! So would you go on a…" James started when he was cut off by a…  
" POTTER!!!! I SAID SLIGHTLY!!!"  
"Sorry…"  
"You better be!"  
And that is how it went for a couple minutes until the prefects came in.  
As soon as all the prefects were there Lily started roll call finishing with the name,  
"Malfoy"  
" Ha you're kidding me right? How in the world Malfoy ever get prefect? Dumbledore isn't stupid." James said to Lily laughing.  
" Laugh all you want potter but remember I always have the last laugh. I have gotten leadership duties as prefect. Dumbledore is stupid not for putting me as prefect but for putting you as head oh and mudblood never again say my name it seems so dishonoring when it comes from a useless mutt like you." Malfoy said at once with a sudden grin on his face.  
With one leap James was on top of Malfoy punching and kicking him everywhere he could reach.  
Lily sat there horrified until she realized she had to do something because she was head. "That's it everyone out of here I will give you your necessary information next meeting for now just ……get out and try to…. take strolls along the train sometimes…you know…to break up fights. …and also try to…oh for get it GET OUT EVERYONE!!!!!!!!"  
"Expelliamus!!!"  
Suddenly the two teenaged sprang apart, one thrown into the window and one out the door. Lily shut the door, and then faced the one by the window…James. " What do you think you are doing did you just see your self. I mean I heard what he had to say and if I was bothered about it I would definitely do something worse than what you just did. I wasn't bothered by it so you shouldn't be either!!!! Stop trying to show off!!!!!" Lily rambled on in one breath. She then gave him one good glare and then walked out the door.  
Lily slammed the door shut and sat down. The girl immediately knew that something had gone wrong and that only mean 2 things…potter or Slytherin.   
"What happened this time," said Salina rolling her eyes.  
"It is that stupid potter!!!! Malfoy called me mudblood and then potter starts a fight right in the middle of when the prefects were there. Uh…the nerve of some people." Lily explained  
Salina and Alice looked at each other. This was bad. When it was just the Slytherin it was ok when it was potter it was ok but when it was both then…. lets just say you better watch out. The fact that James had helped Lily was bad too. Lily hated help where it was for her studies or her social life she was always misses independent. This was going to be a long year…  
A/N: totally totally totally sorry but no one was reviewing so I though no one liked it. I was about to stop this fafic. So if you want to keep reading, please review!!!! Thanks to SWSNBN this chapter has been posted. Well I did not have a choice it was either this or never see the Harry potter goblet of fire movie again. (She got the DVD and threatened to keep it hidden until I posted my chapter up)


	4. Chapter 4

Urgh…I hate Potter! He is so annoying!!!! I mean who does he think he is…you no what he probably thinks I cant take care of myself. Well I will show him…he is so annoying…. I mean what right does he have to hit Malfoy…and can you believe he got head I mean what the hell was Dumbledore thinking? I hate potter…" Lily said for the millionth time.

Most of the people in the compartment did not even notice. Salina and Alice were talking about the store in Hogsmade and Kia just looked up at Lily rolled her eyes and went back to the book she was reading.

Suddenly the compartment door open with a screech and in came a grinning James Potter, a bored looking Sirus Black, a tired looking Remus Lupin, and a scared looking Peter Pettigrew.

"Why hello ladies! How is everyone today," said a cheery sirus.

"A lot better if you weren't here, black why in the world are you in here?" Salina asked glaring at sirus. as she stood up and glared at the taller guy in front of her sirus gave a little shutter.

"Well someone planted a dungbom in our compartment and this is the only on that can fit all of us." James replied for sirus.

"And also, when someone greets you, you greet back not ask a very rude question and glare!" sirus pointed out looking down at the short (for him anyway)   
Salina.

"Maybe for a person yea…but you black…. no way. You are even lower that dirt. So get out now and I will let you keep your face intact!!"

"No stay away from me!!!! Don't harm my beautiful face!!!!!! Hide me prongs, hide me!!!!" sirus whimpered in fear as he cowered behind James.

"Good now get out," Salina said.

Suddenly Salina and Sirus broke out in a fight.

"Don't tell me what I can and can not do!!!!" 

"Well I believe that I just did…OOOOOOOOOOO what are you going to do about it???"

And while that was happening Lily and James start to fight.

"Hi Lily!" James said happily

"Don't you hi Lily me! Don't talk to me after what you just did! And I am not taking to you either! How could you??? Do you think that I can't fight my battles? Huh? Tell me?" Lily spat back.

"I thought you were not going to talk to me…and of course not…. you can fight…. its just that you don't do anything about it and I thought I should…" James replied.

"So now you are saying that I am afraid to fight my battles????" Lily glared at him

"No I just meant…"

When the commotion started Remus just shook is head, rolled his eyes, and walk over to where Kia was sitting." Do you ever get sick of them fighting all the time?" Remus asked shifting his eye to where sirus and Salina were fighting. They both were red in the face and looked like they could smack each other.

"Yea…I do…but I do try to ignore it. I just don't get it they have hated each other for about 4 years now, right? Well aren't they sick of fighting all the time? You know I think we should make them like each other!" Kia said as she looked through the past to see if any chance of this was possible.

"Your kidding right! Salina hates sirus! Lily hates James! I mean even sirus hates Salina!!!!! The only liking going on is James liking Lily!!!!" Remus looked at Kia with a surprised look.

"No! That will never work! I mean getting them to get along with each other. The liking/loving thing will never happen!!!!!" Kia exclaimed.

Soon Alice joined in and the conversation went to the summer and the last year of school.

Through all this commotion no one notice the plum small boy that ran out the moment the commotion started. He scampered down the hall with lining compartments and the suddenly got stopped by a tall blond figure.

Peter had a good reason to walk away from that compartment or in his case run. That compartment held the top 6, 7th years. These were the one that could duel properly, perform complex spells among many other things. These kids were also the popular one. The marauders were famous for their looks (except peter) and their famous pranking. The girls were popular because of their looks and because of their smartness and determination to do what was right in the world. Oh and they're not sluts like the other 7th year girls. 4 girls, 3 guys I know what you are thinking…popular, smart at least 3 pairs should make a good couple. Well there is  
one problem if you didn't see it already... they hate each other. Except James, Kia and Remus.

It all started in their 3rd year when James and sirus got up at breakfast, walked over to Lily and Salina and asked them out. Lily and Salina were not any different from other girls they said yes. So Sirus and James sit down and everything goes fine until Sirus says, "Hey look over their Prongsie!!! Did you see that hot girl over there???"  
"Oh yea she is really cute!" Lily and Salina were not idiots and broke up with them. So understandably Lily and Salina hate James and sirus. Sirus hated Salina because she was the only girl that dumped him and not the other way around. James, bless him has head still fixed on Lily.

A/N: I will post thing up soon I swear!!!!! I jus need to type them like I mentioned earlier…R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R sry but i tried to post this up twice with fruitless attemts... 


	5. Chapter 5

As Lily, Kia and Salina stepped out of the train they smiled at the beautiful sight that was Hogwarts.

"That was horrible! Can you believe that they had the nerve to sit with us!" Salina said as she opened the door on a carriage that would take them to Hogwarts.

"Oh please they didn't even talk to you!" Kia said rolling her eyes as she stepped into the carriage. Salina was definitely over dramatic sometimes!

"And that is why I couldn't talk to you guys!!!!!!" Salina said with a stubborn face.

When they all were settled into the carriage, and an invisible force started to guide it, Kia said, "You know guys they really aren't that bad! If you really looked at all of them for the next week you will see that they changed. They aren't those bad guys anymore!"

"Fine I will take that challenge. I am sure that Potter will pull a prank or hex a student by tomorrow." Lily said agreeing with Kia.

"If I am right then you have to admit that James Potter is a nice guy. And if you're right….then…." Kia trailed off.

"You can ask out Remus Lupin if I am right." Lily smirked.

"Oh I can't wait to see how this goes. But I am betting on Lily's side. Sorry Kia!" Salina said audaciously.

Soon they got to the school and the three girls went through the huge doors of Hogwarts and into the Great Hall.

Right after the sorting Dumbledore introduced Lily and James as heads. Both had different reactions. While James stood up and bowed Lily just blushed and hide her head. They also were told to come to the headmaster's office after dinner. And then he gave an unusual speech which made the hair on Lily's neck stand up. It was about how people need to come together to fight evil. Evil was going to rise. There was a man out there killing all muggleborns and people were disappearing everyday.

After their dinners, Kia and Salina went to the Gryffindor common room while Lily went to Dumbledore's office. As she walked toward the office she met James Potter.

"God Evening Lily" James said merrily.

"Shut up Potter." Lily answered back.

When they reached the gargoyle they both realized that they didn't have the password. But still the gargoyle sprang to life and they climbed up. In front of them was a huge black door on which Lily knocked.

"Come in" came the slow reply.

Lily opened the door to a lavished huge office. There was a whole section for books, and they were stuffed with multi-colored bindings. In front was a huge wooden carved table and on it were many assortments of tools and random pages or notes. Past that little corner were 2 steps leading into the main office. There stood a desk with many different colored papers on it and on top of those papers were the daily prophet. And behind the desk was an old man, sitting.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." Lily said with a slight smile.

"Hello," James said keeping it simple.

"Congratulations on becoming heads! I know that you might think that I am off my rocker to select a few of you, but I have my reasons." Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eye.

Lily just had to smirk at this. He was reading her thoughts exactly. But still she wondered why her headmaster had his reasons. Lily thought, "Maybe he is trying to drive me insane! Oh god it will probably work...did I just say that…I need some sleep."

"I am sorry but you too have been picked for a reason. As you know evil is gaining stronger and stronger. Voldemort will stop at nothing to get into Hogwarts and kill a select few muggleborns. You two are the smartest individuals in the 7th year. I am not expecting any attacks but if they do happen then I don't want to be totally and completely incapable. So you will have power that the teachers have if an emergency should occur. Any questions?"

"Yes, sir, we are just a couple of 7th years, don't you think it will be better to have some Aurrors instead of a couple of teenagers." Lily asked quickly with a curious expression.

"Miss Evans, you are absolutely correct. That is what should happen, but I don't think that the Ministry of Magic understands the problem that we have right now. They are in denial and they could stay that way if they want. They refuse to lend me some Aurrors to help me protect their children so we have to try the next best thing and that is volunteers. And do you know the problems with the volunteers? How do we know to trust them? So they also are no good. Then in the end all that is left are the trustworthy people. And so I am not caring of age right now but of people that in my opinion are trustworthy."

"Sadly that makes perfect sense." James said slowly.

"Well would you try to fulfill this responsibility, or do I have to look for something else." Dumbledore said with a serious expression.

"Of course," came the two firm replies.

"Good, well now we can get on to your fun stuff like you new common room! Yes, follow me please,"

As the three walked toward the Gryffindor hall way Lily tried to keep clear of James but the he kept following her and there was only so much nearer she could walk to the wall. Professor Dumbledore was not oblivious to what was happening but all he did was smile.

They were walking past the Fat Lady and just after that was another huge portrait of a small girl with pale skin. She was about 5 or 6 years old with bright blue eyes. Her golden brown hair was in curls down her back and she was holding a book.

"Good Evening Headmaster!" she said politely and then curtsied to him.

"Ah, Good Evening Julie." Professor Dumbledore said. "This is the entrance to your common room. You don't have to choose to sleep here but I think that the house elves did a fine job redecorating the place. Oh and the password is chocolate, you can change it if you want."

"She looks familiar," James said quietly to himself as Dumbledore walked down the hall singing Mary had a little lamb. But Lily had heard him.

"It is Gryffindor's daughter. She was a very smart witch but she died when she was about 13." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I am Miss Evans," Julie said

"Well I would have figured that out eventually." James mumbled.

Lily said the password and then quickly stepped inside to see what the common room looked like.

There was a huge room separated into two areas. There was a huge gold sofa in front of a lavished table. On the sides of the table were two red satin armchairs. Then in front if the table was a huge fire place. Past that was another section and it was filled with all sorts of books a lining the walls next to two doors. Then there were two cherry wood desks that had parchment, ink and quills on them. There was also a name plate on the desks. One said Evans while the other said Potter. But the best part of the room was the fact that instead of a wall behind their desks they had a huge window that acted as a wall. And because it was a tower they had a great view of the night sky and the ground below. After the two teenagers saw everything they needed in the common room they both went to the two doors. Once again they had names on them in fancy lettering. One said Lily Evans and the other said James Potter. They each went to their respective doors and turned the lion shaped handle. Lily saw a huge bed with a fancy head board and about 10 pounds (A/N: I am from the US) worth of quilts and blankets. On the walls were many pictures of her friend and her parents. Then in front if her bed was a gigantic closet with two huge mirrors. Next to that was a door leading to the bathroom. It had crystal tile flooring, a small shower but a big bathtub with many knobs for bubble baths.

Lily smiled to herself. She then ran to her bed and jumped on it. As she looked up at the ceiling she thought that this was going to be a good year… if only James Potter would just go away. She thought about the deal she had made with Kia. Lily was sure she would be right.

A/N: no one is reading and I know because no one is reviewing….. You people really do hate me!


	6. Chapter 6

As the week went on, Lily found herself begging James potter to do something wrong. He was always doing something with his friends or whispering with them but she never heard anything. Almost everyone noticed this too, for everyone knew the marauders to play a prank on someone or make fun of Snape, a very odd greasy haired Slytherin. When ever Lily saw James he was usually doing whatever he should be.

"OOOO…this is getting exciting! The last day and James Potter still didn't do one thing wrong! Sorry Lily but I think this time you will lose!" Salina said with a smirk.

Sadly Lily had to agree with Salina. She was going to lose by the looks of it. But she did not want to admit that James was not a bad guy. Cause then her friends would force her into friendship and that friendship could hurt her in many ways possible.

They were all sitting in the great halls eating breakfast when they were very rudely interrupted by a…

"Salina, my darling, how are you?" Sirus said as he sat down beside her with his arm around her neck.

"What do you want Black? And why are you talking to me?" Salina said with a disgusted voice.

"Oh come on, this is our last year make it a good one! Let's put the past behind us and move on with our lives. So my sweet sweet Salina what would you say to a broom cupboard and me?" Sirus asked, wiggling his eyebrows ask if it looked cool.

"Oh great so now your going to hit on me? Gross get away from me Black!" Salina fired back, her eyes dancing with red sparks of furry.

"Come on guys…I mean this is our 7th year. It is the last time we are going to be here and we might as well make it a good one. Sirus stop bothering Salina, you would if you really do want to put the past behind us. If you all do this then maybe this year will turn out to be a better one then the others and we can all learn to be good friends." Remus said and he sat next to Sirus with James right behind him.

Salina dropped her fork and raised her eyebrows, Kia chocked on her cereal, James gave Remus a good stare, Sirus rolled his eyes (very much like a girl), and Lily just snorted.

Suddenly everyone started to laugh. Both James and Sirus were hanging on to Remus (who wasn't laughing) for support and juice had come out of Salina's nose which made the whole group laugh even more.

"That wasn't suppose to be funny," said Remus who wrinkled his nose to show his aggravation.

"Remus dear, did you hear what you just said. The girls and the Marauders are never going to get along." Kia said shacking with laughter.

"Then what are we doing now?" James said with a curious expression.

The whole lot looked at each other. Were they agreeing on never agreeing? This was very unusual.

Classes came and classes went. Nothing exciting happened other than Sirus throwing a great punch at Snape, Snape ducking and the punch hitting a poor Hufflepuff

Life wasn't any different then before except all the extra studying that the girls had to do. The teachers were triple as tough as they were last year and the work load was 5 times more! But everyone got through it a soon a week went by.

One Friday after classes, the girls were in the library, some studying while others complained. They were at a round table near the back where the very old and annoying librarian couldn't hear them.

Salina was leaning back in her chair not even touching anything while Kia and Lily were hitting the books.

"Seventh year is going to be so hard!" Salina started to complain.

"Well what do you think?" Kia said rolling her eyes. "This is the real world hon, and guess what, you need to work."

Lily just laughed, "Let it go Kia, she is not going to listen. She has to complain first, stall next, then study. There is no other way she can get her work done."

"Hey! You know what I just realized! It has been a week and Lily hasn't said anything about Potter being an arrogant toe-rag! That means Kia was right, Potter has changed!" Salina said all in one breath not letting anyone speak.

Kia smiled. She gave a quick look at Lily. Lily just started back with a look of defeat.

Kia said with a little smirk, "Say it Lily!"

Lily pretended to zip he lips and then throw away the key. Then she furiously shook her head.

Kia pretended to glare at Lily. "Say it or I am going to tickle you until you do!"

"I am not going to say it." Lily said with a look of determination in her eyes.

"She's in denial! She knows that he has changed but she won't admit it because she knows you are going to make her change her relationship with him! Lils is scared!!!!" Salina cried with a look of pure bliss.

"I am not!" Lily cried out with a look of frustration.

Kia then slowly got out of her chair. As Lily saw this she let in a huge gulp and her small green eyes widened. She jumped out of her chair and then the chase began. This was not good for Lily. Kia might look like the slowest one out of them all but she had some really fast legs unlike Lily. The two ran out of the library with a very aggravated librarian watching them. Lily, who knew that Salina would take their stuff back to the common room, ventured to the grand staircase which led to the Gryffindor common room.

"Come here Miss Evans!!!! Say it and I won't clobber you!"

"NEVER!"

Just before the hall for the Gryffindor common room there was a group of 4 boys, spread apart, that were whispering quietly. At that time Lily decided to turn around and see what Kia was up to.

"Oomph!" She said as she smashed in to a body and then fell backward on her tush. At first she couldn't see anything because all her hair covered her face in a messy muddle. When she finally gat all the hair from out of her vision she looked up to see James Potter standing there giving her a look of worry.

James' POV

"Evans? I am so sorry! Here let me help you up." I said as I extended a hand out to Lily knowing fully that she wouldn't accept. But to my surprise, she blushed and then clasped my hand. It was soft and gentle like I always imagined it. Anyway, yea, when she finally stood up she fixed her cloak (which had come undone while she was running). By that time Kia who was most likely chasing her reached where the marauders, me and Lily were. She took one glace at me and then started to giggle? Why was she giggling? Did I do something? Were they talking about me? Hold your Unicorns there James; Lily Evans wouldn't be talking about you!

"Would you like to say it now?" Kia said laughing about something. Lily's eyes when wide and then she turned to Kia giving her a look of pure pleading.

This time I decided to but in and get some answers. "What's going on?"

Lily looked at me as if she was seeing me for the first time in her life. "Kia wanted me to say something but I refuse to say it so I was running away form her!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hypocrite, you gave detention for running in the common room last year and here you are doing the same thing in the hallways!" Sirius said accusingly.

Normal POV

"Well you were disturbing the common room. We are not disturbing anyone!" Lily fired back heatedly.

Suddenly there were steps heard at the end of the hallway. It appeared to be a girl but you couldn't see her face because of all the books she carried. It was quite a funny sight she had 2 bags slug across her back and about a dozen books in on hand. She was leaning over and dragging another much heavier bag on the ground with the other hand. This girl looked like she was holding 10 peoples book.

"Hey, Lily, Kia, are you there? Help me please!!!!" Salina said behind a stack of book.

Lily took a couple of books out of the stack that the girl was holding to reveal a very flushed looking Salina.

Suddenly everyone started laughing, everyone that is except Salina.

"It is not funny!" Salina cried with a look of overwhelm.

"You know we only needed one book right," Lily said as she glanced at all the books that Salina had brought as if she had to read all of them in 1 week.

"You are kidding me right! I hate you guys! I had no clue on what books you wanted me to bring so I checked out all of them so you didn't have to go to the library again. Then I was carrying my bag, Lily's bag and dragging Kia's bag. What in the world do you put in that bag?"

"Ummm…I hate to say this but that is not my bag." Kia said hiding behind Lily in fear of the wrath of Salina.

"OK… I am going back to the common room where I can scream and no one can hear me! Good bye and good night."

"Having a slow day Carson?" Sirius questioned with a smirk.

"I would not be talking if I were you Black." Salina said with one last glare and then she headed off to the common room.

"Hey, Kia you should go to the library right now if you want your book back. It is going to close soon." Remus said finally joining in on the conversation.

"Oh, yea, thanks Remus! Bye Lily! Bye Marauders!" she said as she turned back and ran to the library.

Lily was the only one left to pick up the books (other than the marauders). She sighed and bent down to pick up the books and her bag. As James bent down to help her she snapped back, "It's ok, I don't need help!"

With her bag slung across her back and a Dozen books in her hand she went to the heads common room.

As James saw Lily go away he felt a slight pang in his heart. He walked over to the concrete wall where he lightly pounded his head. "Why am I a complete idiot? I didn't even say anything to her I just stood there and stared! The worst part is that she can't even tell that I have changed."

"Prongs man, I have got to tell you, it is not you. You have changed over the summer and everybody can see that, even I can see that." Sirius said as he watched James hit his head on the wall over and over again. "She is totally out of order. You just have to wait man…she will understand sooner or later that you have changed and just for her."

"I need her to understand right now, Padfoot. Padfoot I think I am in love with Lily Evans." James said suddenly feeling a glow go over him for admitting something this immense to his friends.

"What are you kidding me? James that goes against marauders code. We never fall in love. At least not until we get out of school." Sirius said as he stood there shocked at what he heard. "James, it was the marauders the guys that never fall in love, always available. What happened?"

"We grew up Sirius. People are dying everyday. People die and they never have time to tell people how much they love them. I don't want to have that with Lily. She is a muggleborns, she can get killed anytime in this war." James said with a firm voice. He stared at Sirius in such a way that Sirius found it hard not to feel guilty.

"But the code…"

But Remus had already thought this out in a matter of seconds "No Sirius…we made this code when we were in 2nd year. We grew up. And think about it, since James met Lily he has like her. Even I knew that one day he would start to love her. In this war power is nothing compared to other things such a friendship and love."

"You're right. This war had affected everyone in different ways." Sirius said. This was hard for him to admit. Life for him was always tough but being with his friends and at Hogwarts always took him from reality but admitting the outside world that was so close to his family's dark side was hard.

James had thought that Lily had not noticed anything about him changing for her. But she had.

Lily lay on her bed in the heads room. She was thinking hard. She thought about how she couldn't get the courage to admit that James had changed. She had seen it many times over the course of the week. He was always a perfect gentleman to everyone and he was even nice to little kids.

Flashback

Lily was in that Gryffindor common room talking to her friends. When there was a sudden comfortable silence, Lily's green eyes glazed across the room. She saw all ages of kids, some busy with a all their homework and others taking a break

As all the marauders except James were sitting in the common room. They were all thinking about what James had said today. Life was getting more and more complicated and they didn't like it especially Sirius.

"James loves Lily. Wow major shock there, don't you think? I knew it was bound to happy but not this soon."

"But think of it this way, will Lily ever love him back?"

"NO." Peter said finally voicing his opinion.

"If only Lily knew how crazy she made James." Sirius said.

"And how much she has hurt him when she yells at him. Poor James is always heart broken." Remus said starting at the handsome carpet in the floor.

"Why don't we just tell her?" Peter said as he pondered the question.

"Because…wait, that's not a bad idea…" Sirius said as his eyes shone with a look of a new idea beginning to form.

Suddenly Remus and Sirius started to talk furiously about a plan while Peter listened quietly.

When both finally got the plan all worked out they smiled a mischievous smile.

"She will have no clue what hit her!" Sirius said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lily was walking back to the heads common room. She wasn't thinking about much other than a couple weeks ago. Kia had made her admit that James was changing but didn't go anywhere else. But what got Lily mad were her morals. Her morals said that those who did not trouble anyone and were kind to people were good enough to be friends with. So should she let James be friends with her? It has been a month since the start of school and James had done nothing wrong at all. He was a great guy that even made Lily laugh at times. They were actually quite friendly to each other

She walked toward the picture of Julie who was sitting on the ground reading a familiar book, Hogwarts a history; she looked up and asked for the password which Lily gave her pleasantly. As Lily walked in to the Common room she was about to sit down on the most comfortable love seat when a small bowl caught her eye. It had a strange glow to it but that was not the reason that made it unusual. They mist and light fog around the bowl was calling Lily. It assured her that it was safe and wanted her to come near. Filled will curiosity she moved closer and closer to the bowl until she stood in front of it. She led her gaze down to the contents of the bowl. It was as if there was a small television in there but instead of famous celebrities there was her and another person. But who was this person? She went nearer and nearer to this screen and then suddenly she heard a great flash which made her body shrink to the size of the bowl, then she just dropped in to the contents of the bowl. Her surroundings changed from a comfortable common room to the chilled air outside.

'I am in a pensieve…' Lily though to herself as she remembered the surroundings. This was last year in October, right after the Quittich match. She then saw herself, her 16 year old self walking out of the great entrance but someone else was there too. There was James. He was being congratulated by his fellow Gryffindor's as there was a huge grin on his face but when he saw Lily staring at him he asked his friends to go on without him.

He quickly walked towards Lily. "Hey, Evans!" he said with a shy manner.

Lily who was walking toward the castle hoped that he wouldn't bother her but he had.

"It is kind of cold outside, winter is kicking in, I guess." James said with a voice filled with sincerity.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Can't a guy be nice??"

"You are the last person I'd expect that from."

"Well Lily I just wanted to know if you would like to give me a chance this weekend, you may just like me!" James said showing absolute no arrogance at all giving a smile that the 17th year old Lily just learned to like.

"Oh, for the love of god! I hate you James! Do you not understand this? I loathe you to the very being of my soul! Get the hell away form my face Potter! Get lost!" Lily screamed.

James's face fell, and he walked off without another word. Instead of letting the guilt come over her, Lily just briskly walked away.

The 17th year old Lily just stood shocked. How could she be so mean! Instead of following the 16th year old Lily, Lily was forced to follow James Potter. James walked back to the castle with a shocked expression on his face. He went to his dormitory and the 17th year old Lily went with him.

James stood by the doorway for a second and then he went in. he sat on his bed and stared at his ceiling. Suddenly Sirius came in with a joyful aura but then stopped and looked at James.

"What happened, you were going to ask Lily out today, right?" Sirius said with a look.

"I was so nice… or I though I was…..she just snapped at me! She would never like me. Never! It was horrible Sirius, she started to curse at me, and she said she loathed me with every being of her soul!" suddenly a tear ran down James' face which was only seen by Lily.

Suddenly, it was as if a black hole was sucking her back into reality. Lily had returned to present time and was still in the common room, but inside her head was swirled with many thoughts and questions. What made her so mean? He was being nice. How come she wasn't? How could she hold a grudge for something stupid that happened in their third year?! But most of all what befuddled Lily was that James actually felt hurt from her rude comment.

Everybody was in the common room and it was filled with more chatter and spirit then usual. Lily looked at the center of the room and found the cause. Of course, Anna and Jasmine. The 2 Prep popular. Realizing Apparently, they had an "important" announcement to the Gryffindor student body.

"Well, as you know," Jasmine said, "we have some very talented people in this room."

"Why are we here?" Salina complained, wanting to go to bed.

She was chorused with a couple more why's and then Jasmine started.

"Because, I and Anna have taken a poll—and we would like to give you the winners.

"What's the poll about?" said a 6th year boy with brown hair.

"Well, we asked everyone from the years 6th and 7th who they thought was the best kisser in the Gryffindor house."

"Well give us the results!" Sirius said eager to hear the top most people. He was sitting on the couch in the middle of Remus and James.

"Oh god!" Lily said rolling her eyes with detest. She was sitting on the love seat with Salina beside her, smashed against the armrests. On the other armrest lay Kia who looked like she could give a flying pickle about who the best kisser was.

Anna with a smile then said, "For third place Mike Davis and Galena Locket, for 2nd place, James Potter and Jasmine Chuck," Anna stopped for a moment there and gave a small smile to Jasmine to raise suspense. "The number one kissers in the 6th and 7th year are Sirius Black and Salina Carson!"

Suddenly everyone irrupted into cheers. After that there was a lot of gossip going around…but then all of a sudden there was a voice saying, "Hey why don't we see the top best kissers kiss?!"

The crowd went wild at that thought… they all cheered at that idea but Salina was against the whole thing.

"Are you kidding me, I will not EVER in my LIFE kiss Black?" Salina said sticking in her finger in her mouth. She started to walk upstairs toward the girl's dormitory but a voice stopped her.

"Are you scared Carson?" said Sirius. Salina's eyes narrowed. Then she said, "Who are you calling scared…cause I know that's not me."  
"Well then, prove it Carson," said Sirius.

"Is that a challenge?" Salina said as she walked up to him and stood with confidence.

Sirius eased his face closer to hers. Salina could feel his hot breathe on her face but this did not daunt her at all.

"Yes" he whispered softly, so only she could hear.

She gave him a good stare and then tilted forward with ease as the room around them vanished. While Salina's hands had found Sirius' broad shoulders, Sirius' hands found her waist. They soon started to deepen the kiss and everyone in the room started to cat-call and whistle. Sirius's tongue searched for way to demolish the barriers and Salina welcomed it. Their mouths entwined with each others and worked in unison. For those 7 wonderful seconds, they were the only ones in the world. The troubles, the fights, and the tactless insults were lost somewhere in outer space.

Suddenly they came back to life. People around them just gasped in astonishment. Even Lily, who did not encourage this kind of behavior, was staring with a shocked expression.

"Scared, am I!" said Salina, who smirked at Sirius, and then ran up the staircase.

Suddenly almost everyone in the room started talking all at once. After a few moments, Lily and Kia heard noises in their dormitory. They went upstairs, opened the door, and found Salina. She was throwing things around and she seemed frustrated. Kia and Lily just looked at one another with a confused expression. Upon finding Salina, Lily asked, "What happened?"

Salina stopped ripping out pages in her potions text book (which she would regret later on) and looked at her two best friends straight in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with emotion and the girls could detect some amount of tears.

"I think I'm in love with Sirius Black."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor's were in potions with Professor Slughorn when a very timid looking first year approached the bench that Slughorn had taken a seat in. When Slughorn finally looked over his huge belly and noticed this first year he boomed, "What do you want kid. I am teaching a class." This really frightened the little kid and made him jump about a foot in the air.

"Ummm…Professor Dumbledore wanted to see these people…" said the boy wide eyed as he handed Slughorn a piece of paper.

"All these people!" Slughorn frowned and when he saw the little boy nod slowly, he read the list of students, "Potter, Evans, White, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Carson, Longbottom, Smith, Johnson, and Patel get out of here! The great hall!"

The whole lot of them went up from the dungeons to the great hall very confused at why they were. When they finally reached the great hall they saw that about 100 other people there too. The tables were not in their usual place. They were all situated in a way that made a square. There were only about 4 tables to hold the amount of people and they all had little name tags on them. While all the children took seats, Dumbledore appeared and took a seat between James and Lily. He looked tired.

"You are probably wondering why you were taken out of class." He said as he shut the doors with is wand and then muttered a few other words.

"Ministry of Magic does not understand the problem that we have right now. They are in denial about the dangers that we are facing and they could stay that way if they want. They refuse to lend me some Aurrors to help me protect our children so we have to try to fight ourselves. You are the people that I trust most in this school. I am starting a new order, this one is important. At a moments notice calls we may call upon you to fight as protect the younger ones. You all will have to receive training."

He looked tired and worn as he looked around the crowd that he counted upon. Almost everyone was doubtful. Some were certain like Sirius, James, Lily and Salina. Others were not like Kia and Peter. Almost all of the people around the table just shook their heads.

"If you choose not to go them you can go away right now." Dumbledore said as he watched his students.

As most people got up to go Lily stared in shock. She was hearing what they were saying.

"What will people say?"

"I am not brave enough!"

"Will that make me popular?"

Lily stood up and furrowed he eyebrows. She looked at everyone, "Grow up! Learn! You have got to be kidding me. This is a god damn war here at our front steps! Does no one but us get that? This war is going to be fought by people that have courage and understand that truth, love and kindness will always defeat the dark side. While you are thinking of now I am thinking of the future. While you here now are trying to make your self look good in the eyes of students in Hogwarts I will be out there fighting for the lives of the future generations. We all have to stick together to make our future the way we want. And even if you do die, die with your heads held up, have some dignity."

"I think that Lily's right. We all have to stand together. Voldemort will pick us apart if we don't come together. He will take us one by one until only you are left, and no one will help you because there is no one. Like a wise man once said, 'In the end, you will remember not the words of you enemies but the silence of your friends'. If we want to do something then we all have to play a part to make a difference in the lives of our younger siblings and children." James said as he watched everyone stare at Lily.

"Those who want to join, please sign here." Dumbledore said conquering up a piece of parchment and laying it in front of him. "If you betray us and tell some one you will appear right before me and I will show no mercy!" Dumbledore said sternly.

There were about 110 people in that room and only 10 people signed the piece of parchment.

The Order of the Phoenix 

1. Lily Evans

2. Salina Carson

3. James Potter

4. Sirius Black

5. Kia White

6. Remus Lupin

7. Kara Johnson

8. Ria Patel

9. Mike Chang

10. Peter Pettigrew

Kia suddenly entered the heads common room and ran towards Lily's room. She jumped over the couch, stepped on the table and then hopped off. She quickly entered Lily's room and looked at Lily who was lying on her bed reading her Transfiguration book.

"What happened?" Lily said as she looked at Kia with a surprised expression.

"We kissed!" Kia cried.

Lily's eyes got big and then she suddenly screamed. "What happened? Shouldn't you be excited?!"

"It was horrible!" Kia screeched.

"He was a bad kisser?" Lily cried confused.

"NO! He was great!" Kia said sadly.

"Then what happened?" Lily said very confused now.

Flashback

Both Kia and Remus as prefects were out on a stroll checking for any might time strollers. There was small casual conversation, but other than that they stayed quiet.

"We should check the astronomy tower shouldn't we?" Kia said wishing dearly that she had the guts to tell Remus that she liked him.

"Sure," said Remus wishing the same thing.

They both climbed up the stairs and checked around the tower to see if anyone was there.

"No one is here!" Remus cried. "There is always someone here!"

Kia laughed at the shocked expression on Remus' face. She then turned around and looked at the night time stars. Beautiful. She sat on the ledge of the tower and swung her legs over the edge. She was very content just looking at the stars. Remus looked at her with fascination. She was serene and calm, a small smiling playing on her soft pink lips, taunting him to come closer and touch them. Her electrifying blue eyes were closed and her brown curly hair was flying because of the wind. He came closer to her and leaned on the ledge facing her. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Then his eyes wondered to the ground. There lay her silver necklace, the one that he gave her for Christmas last year. It had a medium sized moon pendant on it the color of blue and purple.

"Your necklace, it fell on the floor," Remus said calmly as Kia opened her eyes. He leaned down and grasped it in his hand. He then dropped it on to Kia's open hand brushing it barely. She fumbled with it a bit, trying to see through the dark light.

"Oh! I can't get this darn thing on! Would you please Remus?" she asked finally giving up.

"Sure," Remus said smiling.

He first grasped as her hair trying to move it to reach her neck, and as he did his fingers lingered on her soft flawless neck. He took the chain and then clasped in the right place. But when he should have taken his finger off her neck he didn't. He gently ran his fingers along her neck. He stared at it longingly and sighed at the feeling. Kia gasped, bit her lip, and let out a small shiver. The air was quiet but in both bodies the hearts was pounding furiously. Kia slowly but surly dared to turn her head around so that she was facing Remus. He gazed into her clear blue eyes and she into his hazel ones. They each leaned in and their lips touched in a brief kiss. They stayed that way for about 3 seconds. Then they barely pulled away, there lips about a centimeter apart.

They each looked into each others eyes and then Remus closed his and shook his head.

"Sorry, I should not have done that…I am really sorry," Remus said quietly, pulling away.

"I am not…" Kia said quietly.

"What?" Remus said though he knew exactly what she had said.

"Yea, let's forget it." Kia said with a huge lump in her throat.

"Yea you don't like me and I don't like you in that way, we are just friends," Remus said.

End of flashback

"You poor girl!" Lily cried as she got up and hugged her friend. "Did you tell Salina?"

"Yea. She was the one who got all the people away from the astronomy tower, so we could have some privacy!" Kia whined. "I thought he liked me!"

"He does!"

"Oh sure! And he just said that because he had a bet with his friends." Kia wailed. She was upset, she wasn't crying yet, but she just might if something else happened.

"He likes you Kia; believe me….and I will figure out why he did that to you!" Lily said.


	9. Chapter 9

As Kia finally went to her own room Lily followed her out from her room to the heads common room. As Lily closed the door after Kia James came out of his room and greeted Lily with a simple hi.

Lily narrowed her eyes and stared at James. James who looked at her just raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"How could you!" Lily said in an accusing manner.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" James said trying not to get Lily mad. His eyes were wide and he stared racking his brain to find something he did that could have mad Lily mad.

"How could you be friends with a guy who lies to the girl he likes!"

"Ah, you mean Remus and Kia's little love fest yesterday night!" James said finally understanding her.

"Yes!" Lily said looking at James as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you know about Remus' condition!" James cried.

"Is that why he said what he said!" Lily cried. She then backed off a bit.

"Of course!" James said trying to explain. He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch.

"Remus has only told about 6 friends in his life about his condition. The Marauders, you, and this one girl last year. She was my neighbor, and she and Remus were seeing each other for about 2 years. It was the day he had said. He was so confident about it. He marched over her house and gave he a hug, then took her to a separate room and told her and she was just so horrible about it! She said that he was a freak and that he would kill her if she let them keep dating. It took him the whole summer to finally get over it. He doesn't want that with Kia. Kia is so special to him. He is like a little small boy when he starts talking about her and if she ever left him he wouldn't know what to do."

There was silence for about a minute in which James was thinking back to that horrible day and Lily pitied Remus.

"You do know that she would be fine with the fact that he is a werewolf, right?" Lily said as she brought her feet under her.

"Yea…" James said as he lifted his feet onto the table.

Lily stretched her feet out on the couch and looked at James. He was watching the fire and she was watching him intently. She saw his hazel brown eyes flicker with life from the fire. She saw his strong pointy nose complement his soft pink lips that seemed just the right size for him.

"I am sorry." Lily said quietly.

James looked at Lily with a curious expression.

"For what?" he asked, wondering why she need to apologize to him.

"I was horrible to you and the Marauders. You guys aren't that bad…and now days a prank is just what this world needs after all the horrible things that Voldemort has done."

James looked at her with surprise…he never expected this from Lily. Just snide comments and hatred. Then, this surprise turned into admiration. She was actually beginning to accept the Marauders, and become friends with them.

"Its Ok," said James. "I can understand why you sometimes got annoyed…sorry about that."

They both chuckled softly and looked at each other with somber expressions.

Everything suddenly seemed to fall into place after that. That night, they had continued on, talking about random issues, and laughing. The teased each other and both went to sleep, knowing they had made a new everlasting friend.

The next morning, 2 days after Salina and Sirius had their infamous kiss; rumors were flying like ashes after a flame throughout Hogwarts. Some ranged from them just hugging all the way to them deciding to elope and start a vineyard in Mexico.

That faithful day out meager Salina was walking down a lonely hallway. Suddenly she made a quick turn and about a couple of feet in front of her she saw Filch. They were walking onward quietly and then suddenly out of now where out popped Sirius. He had an arm full of water balloons which he suddenly started to pelt Filch with. Suddenly another boy appeared soaked with water. He stopped in curiosity to watch what was happening. The scene was pretty funny actually; Salina and the boy were just standing there while Filch was running like a lunatic and then Sirius was laughing like a maniac pelting water balloons at Filch!

Finally after Sirius was done pelting Filch with water balloons and Filch was done shouting curse after curse he regained his composure. He glared angrily at the two boys. Filch finally took both Sirius and the small poor boy by there shirt collars. He turned to Salina. Salina widened her eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" Salina cried not needing another detention from Filch.

"I know you didn't girl!" He grunted, "You're not wet! Who was the one that threw water balloons at me?"

"Didn't you see who did it?" Salina asked.

"No I was temporally put in blinding spell." Filch rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Salina, if this was 2 days ago, would have smiled and would have pointed the finger at Sirius' direction without missing a heartbeat. But now that she liked him what should she do? She didn't want to get Sirius or the little boy in trouble.

"Umm… well I don't know…I didn't see…" Salina said hoping he would be dumb enough to buy the excuse.

"What! Then what in the world were you looking at while I was being harassed!" no such luck.

"That brick…on the wall!" Salina stuttered.

"Oh what ever!" cried Filch, "I will find out who did it!"

Filch let the two boys go, snorted, and briskly walked toward the next hallway.

"Thanks maim!" said the small boy and then ran in the other direction leaving a very uncomfortable Salina and a confused Sirius in the hallway.

"Hey I am NOT a maim! Do I look like a teacher to you?!?!?!"

Salina's pov.

Stupid kid…calling me maim!!!!! The nerve!

Oh god! He is right there!

Say something! Say something! Oh god, just don't stand there like a gaping fool, do something!

"I will be off, I guess…" I said horrified. I hadn't talk to him since the last time we kissed. I had totally changed since then. I usually had a date every week and now my whole month was clear…but he still had dates...he still made out with at least 5 to 6 girls a day.

Normal p.o.v.

"You didn't tell who did it, why not?" asked Sirius following her foot steps.

"Well if you didn't notice I usually don't tattle on anybody." Salina said making sure not to make eye contact.

"But you always do tattle on me…even if I didn't even do anything!" Sirius eyed Salina curiously.

"Your point?"

"What made you change so much that you stopped blaming things on me!" Sirius questioned.

"Guess I didn't feel like it!" she said calmly.

"Yea right and I am the king of England." Sirius rolled his eyes.

Salina turned stopped and turned around. The moment his eyes caught hers she felt week in the knees but kept herself together. "Well it is great to meet you your majesty."

"Well Ms. Carson, I am sorry but I have been getting a lot of complains from the kingdom that you are not acting like yourself and that is not allowed in my kingdom!" Sirius smiled.

"Oh really? And may I ask whom is it that is complaining?" I answered back.

"Walk with me my dear. I as sorry to tell you this but my really good friend, the handsome and charming squire Sirius Black, says that you are and I quote 'acting weird'." Sirius linked his arm with Salina as he talking making Salina dizzy

"Well, my apologies but, I can not stop acting weird. So I guess I will just have to deal with the punishment." She said frowning.

"Then I hear by declare that you are banished from the kingdom!" Sirius said with authority.

"You will banish this face from your kingdom?" Salina said making a puppy dog face.

"I guess I can't. Then I will just have to make you go to the dungeons and stay in solitary confinement."

"Well I refuse to go!"

"Oh yea!"

"Yea!"

"Well I have people working for me! And then will make you go!"

"Like I am scared!"

Suddenly Salina and Sirius looked at each other. Then in 2 seconds then both were on the floor laughing there heads off.

"Congratulations! That was the most stupid conversation I have ever had!" Salina cried with literal tears in her eyes.

"Well I guess it happens when you're with me!"

Sirius got up and helped Salina up as well. "Well I don't know about you but I would love to have these stupid conversations with you. So what do you say…friends?"

Salina's head started to spin but still she managed to weakly say, "Sure, why not?


End file.
